merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangers Lurk around every Corner. (Merlin/ Alice in Wonderland.)
'A/N: this fanfic is a mix of Merlin and Alice in Wonderland. It is where the creatures from Alice in Wonderland (the Jabberwocky and the bandersnatch) and the red queen come to the realm of Camelot to try and take over the kingdom. Will Arthur and Merlin be able to save Camelot from this threat? Will Merlin be able to keep his magic a secret? Find out. Enjoy. :D MerlinDragonLord.' ' ' 'Prologue.' Morgana was stood in the middle of tall stones, she had her arms raised above her head, and was calling out into the night: ''"Galwaf ar y gorchudd sydd yn gwahanu pob gair oddi wrth y llall yn agor porth er mwyn mi a dramwyaf trwy ac yn galw ar y frenhines goch sy'n byw in Wonderland. Mae hi'n sefyll tal ar ei phen ei hun traed. Gadewch i mi pasio drwy, mae'n ymwneud â thynged Camelot." '' A blinding bright light shone through the gaps in the stones, shadows stretched out beyong the stones and along the cliffside. Morgana raised her arm to shield her face. "Come forward, the Red Queen awaits your presence Morgana Pendragon." a deep booming voice called from beyond the portal. Morgana blinked the coloured dots from her eyes and stepped in the portal. Her stomach churned as she fell through the many fabrics of other worlds. She stumbled out of the portal and found she was in a castle, not much different from Camelot. The walls were pure white but were decorated with red tapestries. Morgana walked along the corridor. There was no sign of anyone who had called her through the portal, the whole place seemed empty. She looked around and upon going up another corridor she found a man, standing with their back to her. He was staring deep into the flames of the fireplace before him. He had long dark hair and wore, black armour with a silver sword in the belt. Morgana wished she had thought to bring a sword or something with her. She didn't like the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she shook that feeling aside. '''You're being silly. This is a place you've never been before. It's customary to feel a little frightened.' ''she told herself sternly. The man must have heard her footsteps approaching, for he turned round. Morgana couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. The man had a red heart shaped patch over his right eye, just on the edges of the patch she could see the faint edges of a scar. "Who are you?" the man called. "What buisness do you have here in the Red Queen's palace?" "I could ask you the same question." Morgana retorted. '''How dare he question who I am?! I have a good mind to curse him here and now!' ''she thought. "I am the Knave of Hearts, also known as Ilosovic Stayne, loyal henchman to the Red Queen. Now, who are you?" Ilosovic said. "I am Morgana Pendragon, and I have opened the portal between our two worlds for a very good reason." Morgana replied. 'Chapter 2. - Meeting the Red Queen.' "SOMEBODY STOLE MY TARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Red Queen screamed as she stormed into the hall. "WHO WAS IT?!!!!!!!!!!!" she glared at everyone as she stormed past. She stopped in front of one of her frog footmen. "Did you steal my tarts?" she whispered threateningly. "No your majesty." he answered. She continued walking up the row of her frog footmen, but everytime she asked she got the same reply. She was about to give up when one of the frog footmen whom she had asked a few minutes ago, gulped. She walked back down to him and crouched beside him, putting her huge head in front of his. "Did you steal my tarts?" "No your majesty." he replied in a high pitched frightened tone. Just as she was about to get up she spotted something on the corner of his mouth. Soemthing red that looked like her strawberry jam that she made to put in her tarts. She rubbed her finger over the red mark and put her finger in her mouth. "Strawberry." she said. "I so sorry your majesty!!! I was so hunry!!! Your tarts are irresistable!!!!!!! I couldn't help myself!!!!!!!" the frog yelled. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" the Red Queen yelled. Two fish guards came to take the frog away. The frog footman was still yelling his guilt as they dragged him away. Morgana and Ilosovic who were just nearing the door, saw the frog footman being dragged away. "What did he do?" Morgana murmurred as she watched. "Probably stole the Red Queen's tarts. Each day it's someone different. They steal the tarts and eat them, then the Red Queen orders for their execution and orders their children for a meal." Ilosovic said. '''That is someone who I could really do with on my side against Arthur and that meddlesome Merlin.' ''Morgana thought. Category:Merlin Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Jabberwocky Category:Bandersnatch